


On Waking from Dreamless Sleep

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did not expect to wake to... this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Waking from Dreamless Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For Spring 2013 Snarry - Last Drabble Writer Standing; prompt: Sleeping Beauty

Warm lips against his. Lips that moved gently, nipping and teasing... holding a promise for more.

Eyelids heavy with sleep, not wanting to break the beauty of the moment, he kept them closed.

A tongue teased his lips, he opened his mouth to take in that intruder. His tongue twined with the other, tasting... exploring.

A hand carded through his hair. He leaned into the touch. No one had done that so carefully... caring transmitted through tender fingertips.

He sighed, softly. The lips against his were briefly firm, plundering, then light and asking.

Curiosity drove him to fight to open his eyes to see...

"Potter!"

A rasp of a voice, speaking brought on a coughing fit. Potter helped him sit, handing him water.

"Seeing we've been... well... whatever... You could call me Harry!" he grinned.

"Harry," Severus said cautiously. "What...?"

"Poppy said you needed some... stimulus to wake from your coma," Harry blushed prettily. "I... volunteered."

"I doubt that was what she had in mind," Severus grumbled.

"It worked, didn't it?" Harry asked cheekily.

Severus eyed the fit young man, who sat so near. "We could see if it has any other... benefits," he allowed.

Harry leaned closer.


End file.
